Les fantômes des amours mortes
by Nelja
Summary: Les bons souvenirs que Bill invoque sont maintenant horrifiants, hideusement déformés. Il le fait exprès, et c'est sans doute mieux ainsi. Ford a tué ses sentiments pour lui il y a longtemps.
_Tout appartient à Alex Hirsch. Spoilers jusqu'à l'épisode 2x20. Attention, c'est un tete sombre qui contient de la torture et de l'humiliation, basé sur le scène canon avec des chaînes. Aussi, il y a des mentions de slash.
_

* * *

C'est une sérénade ; c'est une promesse et une menace. _Nous nous reverrons._

Bien entendu, cela rappelle des temps heureux où Bill jouait pour lui, et Ford riait et rougissait et remerciant silencieusement son destin, où Bill n'avait pas besoin de chaîne pour le retenir à ses côté. C'est volontaire et Ford se demande si le démon veut l'amadouer, ou simplement le blesser.

Bill n'obtiendra rien de lui. L'amour que Ford a pu avoir pour lui est mort et desséché - pas dès le jour de la trahison, non, cela aurait été trop simple. Mais il a passé des années à haïr. C'est un poison qui, en assez grande quantité, détruit tout ce qu'il touche et une partie du reste.

Le démon joue avec son coeur, _essaie_ de jouer avec son coeur en lui offrant non seulement son jeu de séduction habituel - _comment ai-je pu me laisser avoir, comment ?_ mais une sincérité feinte, une fenêtre sur ses origines et ses motivations, des révélations personnelles qui l'auraient fait délicieusement trembler à l'époque, l'auraient persuadé qu'il était spécial.

Ou peut-être l'auraient-elles fait fuir en courant. Mais il était tellement naïf et stupide, il ne peut même pas en être certain.

En écoutant les propositions de Bill - détruire les lois de l'univers, faire régner le chaos absolu - il se demande à qui il croit parler. Il y a trente ans, aurait-il vraiment prêté une oreille complaisante à cela ? En voulait-il à ce point aux humains et au monde, pour ne pas être comme lui, pour ne pas être comme Bill ?

 _Tu serais l'un d'entre nous._ dit le démon, et Ford serre les dents.

Il aurait dit oui. Il le sait maintenant.

Comme il tremblait à chaque compliment de Bill, à chaque caresse d'approbation. Comme elles le faisaient se sentir faible et inférieur, pourtant, comme un animal de compagnie. Et pourtant, comment aurait-il pu protester, quand ces attentions distraites lui apportaient tant de voluptés, quand il poussait son esprit dans ses dernières limites pour les mériter ?

Comment aurait-il pu s'en offenser, quand Bill était d'une espèce supérieure qui vivait tellement plus longtemps que lui, qui avait tellement plus de savoir, de pouvoir, à quoi s'attendait-il ?

Il refuse maintenant. Il rejette l'idée d'être son égal, et il ressent encore l'ombre du bonheur qu'il aurait eu à accepter autrefois, qui passe sur sa peau comme un courant d'air glacé.

Comme un fantôme de son amour défunt qui le hante.

Il rejette Bill avec d'autant plus de conviction, l'insulte et le nargue et invoque toute la force de ses sentiments vivants, ceux qui font partie de lui, ceux qui sont lui. Les fantômes n'ont pas de place ici.

Etre humain ne le rend pas inférieur, malgré tout le pouvoir de Bill, malgré sa faiblesse. Son intelligence lui donne des connaissances qui manquent au démon ; il a plus de dignité que lui, et un sens moral auquel il s'accroche. Cela devrait suffire. Bill n'est plus rien pour lui.

Finalement Bill, presque nonchalant, fait apparaître une chaîne autour de son cou, pour compléter celles de ses jambes, et Ford se _rappelle_ , oh oui, il se rappelle trop bien.

 _Cette même chaîne autour du cou - La tête de Ford sur les genoux de Bill, les jambes nonchalamment croisées - Les mains se perdant dans ses cheveux, les caressant, les décoiffant, effleurant son oreille ou son cou - délicieux - à l'extrême limite de sa conscience, il se demande, serait-ce différent si mon père m'avait complimenté, m'avait ébouriffé les cheveux parfois pour me dire qu'il était fier de moi ?_

"Tu as choisi d'être juste cela," lui murmure Bill. "Une possession. Une statue, ou un humain de compagnie, quand je serai d'humeur. Et même pas un particulièrement gentil ou obéissant, comme autrefois. Il est temps de te punir."

La chaîne enserre son cou, lui coupant le souffle. Ford cracherait au visage de Bill si sa tête n'était pas en train de tourner, sa bouche haletante convoitant l'oxygène.

 _Il se souvient - la chaîne lui coupant le souffle juste un bref instant, ses halètements ensuite - son sexe frottant contre son ventre, alors que Bill ne l'a même pas encore touché - sa joue caressant la jambe de Bill - il n'est qu'un animal - c'est si pervers - il le hait et il s'en moque - heureusement que je sais ce dont tu as besoin, Fordsy - de toi, juste de toi, toujours - d'être aimé, comme tu le mérites._

Il étouffe ; il pense à la mort. Non, ce ne sera pas si simple, bien entendu. Enfin Bill le laisse prendre une brève inspiration, mais pas avant que des larmes n'aient coulé sur ses joues. Puis la torture recommence. Cela peut créer des lésions définitives au cerveau, pense Ford. Quel égoïste peut-il être pour penser ainsi quand le monde est en danger.

Une bouffée d'oxygène supplémentaire, et Bill lui tire une mèche de cheveux, fort, à presque l'arracher. La réaction physique de Ford au mélange de ces stimuli l'horrifie. Bill ricane.

Ce n'est même plus un fantôme de ces sentiments, une image vide ; c'est un cadavre animé, monstrueusement déformé, que Bill a fait jaillir de sa tombe juste pour le tourmenter, et il ne peut pas le fuir.

"Continue de résister," lui murmure Bill. "Tu as bien fait, finalement. Ce chemin est plus lent, mais tellement plus amusant. Tu aimes être remis à ta place, n'est-ce pas ?"

Les chaînes autour de ses poignets tirent, écartant ses bras au maximum. Celle autour de son cou pivote de façon à le faire regarder le sol à ses pieds, où, en se blessant le cou, celui juste devant lui. Ford bande ses muscles, se demandant si Bill va lui arracher les cheveux, ou s'il doit s'attendre à un coup, où à une autre forme de douleur.

Les mains de Bill caressent très doucement ses joues, remontent le long de son cou, effleurent ses oreilles, lui ébouriffent les cheveux.

Il est impossible que le démon contrôle ses souvenirs. Et pourtant, c'est le moment où Ford cesse de les retenir, où ils le submergent comme un torrent, comme les eaux noires du Styx qui menacent de l'emporter.

 _Il se sent flotter - pas dans l'air - dans quelque chose de très confortable et très doux - Tu es tellement adorable, mon Sixer, tellement brillant, mais si buté parfois - il ne se rappelle pas s'être senti aussi bien - les mains dans ses cheveux - il te suffisait de demander plus tôt, mon humain préféré dans le monde entier - il voulait l'avoir sans demander, mais il ne sait plus pourquoi - il ferait n'importe quoi pour cela, n'importe quoi - il se frotte contre lui de façon obscène - il l'aime tant, pour toujours, envers et contre tout, rien ne lui prendra jamais cela._

Je te hais, voudrait-il crier, je ne ressentirai plus jamais cela, plus jamais ! Mais les mots s'étranglent dans sa gorge alors que l'air lui manque encore une fois. Un désir humiliant et malsain, nécrosé, sans objet, lui ronge le ventre.

Ford ferme les yeux, et gémit comme une bête.


End file.
